


Охота на Червя

by fandom_MassEffect



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Adventure, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect
Summary: Автор -Раэлла.Профиль автора наКниге Фанфиков.Первопроходец Райдер и ее непутевый братец, тоже Первопроходец Райдер, решают отправиться на Элааден и изловить Глубинного Червя. Не зря же он там ползает? И, как это среди них водится, дело не обходится без приключений. Да еще эти странности брата, появившиеся после общения с Архонтом...





	Охота на Червя

— Мы должны поймать Глубинного Червя. Прямо живьем.

Сказав это, Скотт подцепил вилкой еще один кусок жаркого из своей тарелки, закинул в рот и начал сосредоточенно жевать. На Сару он даже не посмотрел. Взгляд братца был отсутствующим, будто он разглядывал что-то внутри своей головы. Эта новая манера ее немного пугала. Ей было трудно представить, насколько сильно изменилось мышление Скотта после того, как он побывал хостом для Архонта и пропустил через свой мозг непредставимый массив чуждой человеку информации. Иногда Сара думала, что видит незнакомца с лицом ее близнеца. А иногда, выслушав очередную сногсшибательную идею, понимала, что все в порядке: в нем говорит не заумь, а придурь, и ее прекрасный Скотти по-прежнему с ней. Сейчас она склонялась ко второму варианту.

— Совсем спятил? — Сара выразительно постучала себя по лбу. — Ты его видел вообще?

— Ага, — Скотт кивнул и ухмыльнулся. — Сгоняли с Пиби. Ну и здоровенная же дура!.. Я про Червя. Драк говорит — почти как Калрос. На такое вся Новая Тучанка придет посмотреть, а то и поучаствовать.

— Скажи, что ты прикалываешься, — теперь она совершенно не была в этом уверена, и ее голос зазвучал жалобно. — Кроганы рассказывали, как Червь разорвал в клочья один из кораблей, а на нем самом даже царапины не осталось. Он же неуязвим для оружия!.. И вообще — нафига нам его ловить? Он не нападает, если у него на пути не стоять. Небось, Драк и надоумил? Новый обряд посвящения изобретает, да? Или это все Пиби? У нее же вечно шило в заднице свербит!

Скотт помотал головой, наконец-то посмотрел ей в глаза и произнес замогильным голосом:

— Что-то есть, там, внизу... Червь — всего лишь охранник.

От его взгляда по хребту Сары опять пробежал холодок. За два месяца, что прошли после победы над кеттами, Скотт умудрился вполне самостоятельно открыть два новых Хранилища на Меридиане и отыскать кучу весьма полезных артефактов. По его словам — совершенно случайно. И СЭМ это подтверждал. Они с Лекси говорили хором: все тесты свидетельствуют, что Скотт в порядке, просто изо всех сил пытается наверстать упущенное за время комы время. Но когда он вот так на нее глядел, она с испугом ждала, что в его зрачках вот-вот загорятся зеленые огоньки.

— И что он охраняет? — спросила Сара как можно беззаботнее.

— Откуда я знаю? — удивление братца выглядело искренним. — Залезем — выясним. Неужели не интересно?

— Очень интересно, — вклинился Джаал, который прилетел с Айи меньше часа назад и с удовольствием присоединился к их обеду в городском открытом ресторане. — Чем больше мы узнаем о джардаан — тем лучше! 

Сара вздохнула. Джаал и Скотт спелись неожиданно быстро. А Лиам, дай ему волю, и вовсе организовал бы фан-клуб имени Райдеров. Вся команда была без ума от ее непутевого братца. Да и сам Скотт вел себя так, будто экипаж «Бури» — его любимая потерянная и вновь обретенная родня. Напропалую флиртовал с Корой, Суви и Лекси, азартно спорил с Пиби, таскал с Нексуса декстро-сладости для Ветры, по полночи резался в карты с Гилом и Лиамом, увлеченно возился с оружием вместе с Джаалом, регулярно надирался на Кадаре в компании Драка и безнадежно проигрывал Кэлло в гонках на шаттлах. Словом, вел себя, как десять нормальных, знакомых ей Скоттов.

Под напором его кипучей энергии порой проседали даже Танн и Эддисон. Что уж говорить о ней самой — Сара с детства то и дело влипала в приключения только благодаря этому типу.

— Ладно, — обреченно кивнула она. — Выкладывай, что ты там придумал.

Оказалось, план охоты Скотт сочинил все-таки с подачи Пиби, которая определенно была его родственницей по шилу. 

— Подвижную структуру Реликтам обеспечивают нанороботы, из которых они состоят, так? И если создать достаточно сильную вибрацию на молекулярном уровне, то можно повредить эту самую структуру. Разрушить, конечно, не получится, но у Реликта сработает режим самозащиты, и это заставит его выйти из зоны вибрации. В общем, если в двух словах, мы с Пиби рассчитали экстраполяцию, и получилось, что можно этих Реликтов гонять вибропушками. И я тут подумал, что можно же просто загнать Червя в место, где заранее расставлены ловушки. Они будут генерировать излучение, которое заставляет Реликтов реструктуризироваться, у Пиби уже даже примерная схема есть. Что-то типа электромагнита для нанороботов. В общем, Червя должно парализовать. А там уж мы с тобой, с СЭМом и ПОКом как-нибудь его хакнем. А не получится — просто быстро смоемся. Надо еще раз хорошенько все посчитать, да и подготовка обойдется дороговато. Но только представь, какая рыбка на этого Червя клюнет!

Джаал восторженно хохотнул и стукнул себя по коленке. Глаза Скотта и вовсе горели до ужаса знакомым маниакальным сиянием. Вот только ее Скотти отродясь не интересовался ни физикой, ни наномеханикой. 

— Радость моя, мы обязательно должны это сделать! — заявил Джаал, повернулся к ней и порывисто обнял.

— Риск оптимален, вероятность благоприятного исхода равна восьмидесяти семи целым шести десятым процента, — встрял СЭМ.

Сара с размаха впечатала ладонь себе в лоб и пробурчала:

— Да что ж такое-то! И ты, Брут?.. Ладно, послушаем, что скажет Танн.

Танн сказал: «Да». 

Это было какой-то джардаанской магией, не иначе. Сначала Скотт охмурил Кеш, расписав ей перспективы вскрытия потенциальной сокровищницы, полной древних артефактов — аккурат рядом с Новой Тучанкой. Потом они вдвоем насели на Эддисон, описав выгоду сотрудничества человеческого и кроганского поселений в разработке неведомых, но наверняка крайне полезных ресурсов, скрытых под песками. А потом, подключив Пиби с ПОКом в качестве наглядного примера, уломали и Танна. 

Сару тоже закатали в этот клубочек жадности и энтузиазма. И ей, в общем-то, было там интересно и весело. Но какой-то червячок все-таки грыз ее глубоко внутри, омрачая хорошее настроение.

Загонная охота вышла по-настоящему эпичной. Сотня кроганов ехала шеренгой на трофейных кеттских бронетранспортерах и постреливала из вибропушек по заранее расставленным усилителям. Над головой кружил десяток шаттлов, патрулируя периметр модифицированными сканерами. Вскоре земля под ногами задрожала, и, подняв тучу песка, в воздух взвилась арка исполинского тела Червя. Взвилась — и исчезла, нырнув в нужную им сторону. Скотт и Пиби испустили одинаковый ликующий вопль, а Сара радостно рассмеялась:

— Ну, надо же! Все идет по плану! 

Ох, зря она это сказала. Потому что в самом финале план с грохотом развалился. 

Парализующие установки сработали, но только частично. Вместо того чтобы отправить сигнал по всему телу Червя, они отключили лишь его участок, находящийся на поверхности — большой, но бесполезный. Пока Скотт и Пиби растерянно переглядывались и прикидывали, как распространить излучение дальше, Червь издал оглушительный гул и принялся неуклюже ввинчиваться обратно в песок. Вокруг началось настоящее светопреставление — почва заходила ходуном, будто в десятибалльное землетрясение, а потом осела под их ногами. И они полетели куда-то вниз. Но на этот раз без гравитационного лифта.

— Расстояние до дна — двадцать метров. Рекомендую воспользоваться ранцами, — прозвучал в голове голос СЭМа. 

Но они додумались до этого и без него. Прозвучали три хлопка ранцев — и падение замедлилось. Приземление оказалось жестким: Сара успела сгруппироваться и покатиться по жесткой поверхности клубком, но все равно здорово отбила плечо. Она вскочила на ноги, выхватив из крепления винтовку, включила фонарь и настороженно огляделась.

Они находились в пещере — одной из множества под поверхностью Элаадена. Впустившее их отверстие закрылось, а Червь куда-то пропал. 

— Блин! — с чувством сказала Сара. — Я же знала, что нельзя его слушать! 

А потом до нее донесся сдавленный стон и какая-то возня. Она резко обернулась и в свете фонаря увидела распластанного на полу Скотта, придавленного сверху Пиби. 

— Скотти!.. СЭМ, он в порядке? — дрожащими от страха губами спросила она.

— Немного ушибся, вот и все, — пробурчал братец вместо него. 

— Ага. Ну и здорово же улетели! — сползая с него, с восторгом подтвердила Пиби. 

Когда Сара до них добежала, они уже поднялись на четвереньки и с интересом осматривались. 

— Ты почему в перекат не ушел, дубина? — набросилась она на Скотта.

— Пиби ловил. Эй, а где ПОК? 

— Зачем было меня ловить? — Пиби рассерженно поднялась на ноги и уставилась на него сверху вниз. — Я биотик, вообще-то, умею замедлять падение. А ПОК, вот он, рядом.

— Отлично. Тогда пошли, — Скотт тоже встал, достал оружие и зашагал куда-то в темноту пещеры.

— Можно подумать, ты знаешь, куда идти, — фыркнула Пиби. 

— Знаю. — Он посмотрел на них через плечо, и в свете фонаря его глаза снова показались Саре какими-то пустыми и расфокусированными. — В сокровищницу. Мы ведь туда и собирались, так?

Пиби расхохоталась, а вот Саре почему-то стало не до смеха. Знакомый холодок вновь пополз между ее лопаток.

— СЭМ! Свяжись с Драком, как там у них дела?

— Связь отсутствует, — почти одновременно с СЭМом сказал Скотт. 

Саре почудилась нотка злорадства в голосе близнеца, и она почувствовала, как где-то глубоко под ребрами начинает зарождаться паника. Сразу два человеческих Первопроходца и единственный на весь Элей специалист по Реликтам оказались в ловушке. Было ли это случайностью?

«СЭМ, ты точно ничего такого в нем не чувствуешь? — спросила она про себя. — Никакого... влияния?»

«Нет, Сара. Для твоих подозрений нет никаких оснований». 

Но почему-то это нисколько ее не успокоило. Как раз напротив, паника только усилилась. 

«Ладно, но ты хотя бы знаешь, куда и зачем он идет?»

«Конечно. Сканирование показало, где находится выход из пещеры. Скотт идет к нему».

Сара прикусила губу и обозвала себя идиоткой. Страх утих, но до конца так и не исчез.

Направление, выбранное Скоттом, вывело их в длинный и широкий коридор — похоже, проплавленный в скальной породе Червем — а тот привел на перекресток. Сара немедленно включила сканер, который не показал абсолютно ничего интересного, но братец покрутил головой и ткнул пальцем:

— Туда! 

— Это почему? — немедленно спросила она.

— Увидишь, — ответил Скотт загадочно и свернул в направлении, которое указал. 

И снова выяснилось, что направление было выбрано не напрасно — сначала им начали попадаться знакомые светящиеся синими разводами панели, потом базальтовые стены сменились гладкими черными плитами с фирменными зелеными узорами джардаан. А на очередной развилке сканер показал под ногами оранжевые полосы силовых кабелей, ведущих в разные стороны.

— А вот это уже любопытно! — воскликнула Пиби, оторвавшись от своего датапада. — Энергетическая мощность сопоставима с Хранилищами. Интересно, что тут такое? 

— Гробница, — опять произнес Скотт замогильным голосом. — Или библиотека. Нам направо. 

— Почему? — снова задала Сара вопрос.

— А почему бы и нет?

Ни одной внятной причины возразить у нее не нашлось, а ввязываться в бессмысленный спор, находясь на потенциально опасной территории, показалось неразумным. И она снова поплелась за братом, рисуя в своей голове всякие ужасы с восставшими из могил джардаан. А потом ей стало не до того: начались привычные головоломки, лабиринты, прыжки по разноуровневым площадкам, бег с препятствиями и перестрелка со Сборщиками, Солдатами и Наблюдателями. И Сара не могла не признать, что вместе со Скоттом они действуют вдвойне эффективнее. 

Но вдруг в этом и была ловушка древних хозяев Элея? Она старалась об этом не думать.

И когда они уже почти открыли гигантские, ведущие неведомо куда двери, на сцене появился Червь. Он был очень, очень большим — раз в десять больше Архитектора, который казался Саре просто огромным. И очень, очень злым.

Червь бесшумно возник в одном из боковых проходов, ведущих в этот циклопический зал, и ринулся к ним, испуская жуткую смесь стрекота и воя.

— Открывай дверь, живо! — рявкнул Скотт и бросился наперерез Червю.

Нелепо маленький по сравнению с такой здоровенной тушей.

— Давай, СЭМ! — Сара вдавила ладонь в консоль, чувствуя, как кожу пронзили знакомые иголочки устанавливаемого контакта. 

Медленно, слишком медленно, поверхность под ее рукой пришла в движение. За спиной испуганно пискнула Пиби, а Скотт, ругаясь, как последний грузчик, принялся палить из бесполезной винтовки. Но вот, наконец, шестиугольные мерцающие стержни утонули в консоли, и контакт можно было разорвать.

Сара обернулась, одновременно с этим вскидывая оружие, и увидела, как Скотт, волоча за руку Пиби, очертя голову несется к медленно открывающимся дверям. А за ними, неторопливо, но неотвратимо, ползет Червь.

— Валим, валим отсюда! — заорал Скотт во всю глотку, и Сара не видела причин медлить.

Она перескочила через консоль и помчалась в черный зев дверного проема. Сара миновала толстенные створки первой. Сразу же следом за ней в новый полутемный зал ворвался Скотт. Он пробежал мимо, прямиком к следующей консоли и с размаха влепил в нее руку. Свет слегка мигнул, становясь ярче, а двери медленно поползли обратно, чтобы захлопнуться прямо перед безглазой мордой Червя. 

Они были одни. А вокруг, простираясь вглубь, вверх и вширь, стояли ячеистые стеллажи, заполненные мерцающими контейнерами. 

Скотт стек вдоль консоли на задницу и выдохнул:

— Фух. Успели.

Сара подошла, плюхнулась рядом и беззлобно пробурчала:

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Да ладно, — ухмыльнулся он в ответ. — Мы ведь живы.

Глаза его горели насквозь знакомым ей азартом, а грудь бурно вздымалась — точно так же, как у нее самой. Именно поэтому Сара и выпалила:

— А теперь давай все с самого начала!

— С какого начала? С пришествия джардаан в Элей?

С его лица мгновенно сошла улыбка, и оно снова стало чужим и пугающим.

— Мне очень жаль, но ты задаешь слишком много вопросов. — И Скотт поднялся, угрожающе над ней нависнув.

Сара задушенно ойкнула и попыталась отползти — но конечности отказались ее слушаться. 

— Завязывай, Скотти, — попросила вдруг Пиби. — Хорошая шутка хороша в меру. Ты ее на самом деле напугал.

— Так ей и надо, — обернулся он. Его голос звучал обиженно. — Ну, сколько можно держать меня за брата-дебила?

— Скотт, — окликнула Сара слабо. — Ты что же это, паршивец, все это время меня троллил? 

Он вздохнул и снова посмотрел на нее.

— Ага.

Сара с яростным воплем взвилась на ноги и попыталась отвесить ему тумака. 

— Да ты меня просто достала своим высокомерием! — завопил Скотт, уворачиваясь. — Героиня всея Элея, блин! Еще и перед командой позорить меня пыталась. Так что да — заслужила! 

Они немного побегали вокруг светящихся консолей, вопя всякие экспрессивные слова. А потом Сара запыхалась, притормозила и спросила:

— Так ты, выходит, ничего не знал про это место?

— Не-а, — он тоже остановился и помотал головой. — Но и пыжаку понятно, что Реликт тут неспроста.

— А откуда ты вдруг наномеханику и физику выучил? — продолжила допытываться Сара.

— От СЭМа, откуда. Ну и от Пиби, конечно. 

— А как ты узнал, что здесь нет связи? — внезапно вспомнила она.

— Сара, над нами тридцать метров базальта, какая связь? — пришла его очередь выразительно стучать себя по лбу.

— А коридоры? Ты подозрительно хорошо тут ориентировался! И как ты Червя остановил?!

— Просто повезло, — проворчал он, а потом опять вздохнул. — Ну, ладно, в моей голове действительно кое-что застряло. Но это просто информация, не надо так на меня смотреть! А что до Червя — ПОК помог. Сгенерировал то самое парализующее поле.

— И сломался, — теперь вздохнула Пиби.

Скотт подошел к ней и ободряюще приобнял за плечи: 

— Починишь, не кисни. Давайте-ка уже начнем тут все осматривать, а? А то еще немного, и меня разорвет от любопытства.

— Скотт, ты — кретин! — Сара все еще пыхтела от негодования. — Знаешь, как я испереживалась за эти два месяца?

— И ни разу не спросила меня прямо, — язвительно парировал он.

Сара помолчала и подошла к ним.

— Прости. Кажется, из нас двоих дурак — это я. Мир? — И протянула ему руку.

— Мир. — Он пожал ее ладонь. — Хоть ты и дурочка, а все равно моя сестра. Куда я без тебя? 

Сара улыбнулась, стараясь не разревется. Кажется, общение с ангара окончательно превратило ее в плаксу.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. Ну что, пойдем превопроходить?  
[/MORE]

**Название:** До восьмидесяти за двадцать  
 **Переводчик:** WTF Mass Effect 2019  
 **Бета:** WTF Mass Effect 2019  
 **Оригинал:** [ **Eighty In A Twenty** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867821), DGCatAniSiri, разрешение на перевод запрошено  
 **Размер:** мини, 1 540 слов в оригинале  
 **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Стив Кортез/м!Шепард  
 **Категория:** джен, слэш  
 **Жанр:** юмор, флафф  
 **Рейтинг:** G  
 **Краткое содержание:** Шепард и Кортез идут на свидание. Вроде бы все просто. Но почему-то все на «Нормандии» ведут себя очень странно каждый раз, когда Стив упоминает, что вести машину будет Шепард…  
 **Для голосования:** #. WTF Mass Effect 2019 - "До восьмидесяти за двадцать"

 

[MORE=]— Да прекратите, мистер Вега. «Мако» — громыхающий зверь!

— Возможно, но он может выдержать пару тяжелых ударов и не развалиться! К тому же ты эту пушку видел вообще? Кому нужна подвижность, когда можно просто разнести все, что встанет на пути?

— А то, что «Мако» способен передвигаться только по земле? «Молот» может вообще избежать вражеских атак!

— А «Мако» отлично справляется, если ты знаешь, что делаешь!

— Да, пока на пути вдруг не попадается отвесной уклон.

Дебаты «”Мако” против “Молота”» длились уже какое-то время и не планировали ни сбавлять обороты, ни заканчиваться. Но, так как проходило все беззлобно и со стороны Веги, и со стороны Кортеза, никто как-то и не влезал. «Нормандия» должна была вот-вот прибыть на Цитадель для непродолжительной передышки команды перед возвращением обратно на передовую.

Двери лифта разъехались, являя Гарруса с Кайденом. Воздух вокруг Стива будто уплотнился при приближении Кайдена. Он знал, что между Кайденом и Шепардом давным давно что-то было — или почти было. И вместо того, чтобы сделать что-либо по этому поводу, Шепард решил начать отношения со Стивом Кортезом. Стиву так и не довелось поговорить с Кайденом после этого, но он и не был уверен, как вообще начать подобный разговор.

Но если Джеймс Вега и был годен на что-то, так это на разряжение неловкой обстановки:

— Дарова, Шрамы. Майор. Есть планы на увольнительную? — Он встал между Кайденом и Стивом: корректный способ защитить друга на линии огня, если такая вдруг образуется.

Но Кайден не выглядел затаившим обиду, по крайней мере сейчас:

— Господа. Какие планы?

Если он был готов закрыть вопрос, то и Стив не хотел бы поднимать эту тему, но Кайден сам спросил…

— Шепард меня удивил. Оказывается, он что-то запланировал.

— Звучит интригующе, — заметил Гаррус, глядя на «Индру», с которой ходил в последнюю миссию.

— Он там по полной программе подготовился. Даже арендует аэрокар: говорит, хочет отвезти меня в какое-то тайное место.

В ответ на это раздался резкий грохот: звук был таким, будто Гаррус уронил оружие — что, конечно же, было невозможно. Тем не менее все развернулись на шум. Гаррус все еще держал винтовку, но выглядела она в его руках непривычно неуклюже, словно он пытался удержать ее или только что поймал.

Он прочистил горло:

— Ты… эм… Шепард везет тебя на свидание? Это… очень сентиментально. — Что-то в голосе Гарруса казалось странным, но Стив не мог понять, что именно.

— Да. Я уверен, что вы… отлично проведете время. — Кайден склонился к запасу выпивки, которого официально там не было, и достал бутылку. Не знай Стив Кайдена и его вкусы получше, он бы сказал, что тот просто схватил первую попавшуюся. Он кивнул Стиву и Джеймсу и отправился обратно к лифту. Гаррус последовал за ним, вернув винтовку к остальному оружию.

Стив чувствовал, что чего-то не понял. Он повернулся к Джеймсу, но тот только так же недоуменно пожал плечами.

А в лифте, как только закрылись двери, Гаррус с Кайденом сначала переглянулись, а потом не смогли сдержать громкого смеха.

* * *

«Нормандия» подлетала к Цитадели, но у Стива была еще пара мелочей, которые требовалось сделать с шаттлом. Он хотел добыть еще запчастей и спускался в инженерный отсек, чтобы спросить у Адамса, Доннелли и Дэниелс, могут ли они расстаться с ненужными деталями, оставшимися после модификаций Альянса. После пары сделок (Доннелли хотел хорошего скотча, раз уж Земля оккупирована врагом. Ладно, Стив может этим заняться, лишь бы тот оплачивал его сам…) Стив шел к лифту. И по пути наткнулся на Тали.

— О, лейтенант. Я слышала, что вы с Шепардом идете на свидание на Цитадели! — воскликнула она. Стив не мог точно определить, каким именно тоном это было сказано, но почему-то почувствовал необходимость оправдаться.

— Сплетни быстро расходятся по этому кораблю, — заметил он. 

— Даже не представляешь… слушай, считай это дружеским советом. Что бы ни случилось, помни, что Шепард хочет, как лучше. Это, может, и не утешит, но у него нет цели тебя убить.

Ее слова, видимо, должны были его утешить. Но на деле только очень запутали.

— А как он может меня убить? — переспросил он слегка в панике: во что он вообще ввязался? Что, у Шепарда была дурная слава убийцы тех, с кем он ходил на свидания? Стив был уверен, что уже знал бы об этом… но, может, он что-нибудь упустил?

Тали замялась.

— Ты не знаешь о… Ну, я уверена, что это моя паранойя. Пара болезненных воспоминаний — не гарантия, что… М-м… Знаешь, я думаю Гаррусу нужно было помочь с какой-то калибровкой. Мне пора! — И, развернувшись, она ретировалась к лифту.

Стив был слишком занят попытками понять ее слова, чтобы броситься в погоню.

_Во что я ввязался?_

* * *

Хоть и запуганный, Стив все равно ждал Шепарда на стоянке. Может, это было просто розыгрышем, шуткой старой гвардии первой «Нормандии» для нового увлечения капитана… Точно, наверняка.

— А, лейтенант, — раздался голос сзади. Он развернулся и увидел подходящую Лиару. — Я думала, что смогу вас здесь найти. Я слышала о вашем предстоящем свидании. — Стиву очень хотелось остановить ее: он и так боролся с порывом все отменить, отговорившись проблемами с шаттлом или поставками на корабль, требующими его внимания.

Не заметив его реакции, Лиара положила — видимо, утешающую — руку ему на плечо: 

— Да защитит тебя Богиня. 

И медленно пошла прочь.

Стиву захотелось кричать. Сделать что-нибудь, чтобы добиться от одного из старых друзей Шепарда прямого ответа: над чем они смеются, о чем предупреждают и почему молятся за него.

Стив пропустил новые приближающиеся шаги, занятый этими мыслями. Когда ему на плечо снова легла рука, он подпрыгнул и обернулся, увидев стоявшего рядом Шепарда.

— Привет. Ты в порядке? — спросил тот, глядя на Стива с тревогой.

На секунду Стиву захотелось рассказать о том, что команда будто задалась целью запугать его до смерти из-за этих отношений. Он вздохнул в попытке выпустить напряжение и сосредоточиться на важном: предстоящем свидании.

— Просто думаю, куда ты меня везешь, вот и все.

Шепард ответил коронной уверенной ухмылкой — из тех, в которые как раз и влюбился Стив (не то чтобы он собирался это озвучивать).

— Это испортит сюрприз. — Шепард приглашающим жестом указал на аэрокар.

* * *

Кайдену было интересно, как все прошло у Стива с Шепардом. Он чувствовал вину, что не рассказал о навыках вождения капитана, но это стало чем-то вроде ритуала посвящения на «Нормандии». Ты не становился полноценным членом команды, пока Шепард с тобой чуть во что-нибудь не въезжал. Впрочем, они освободили от этого Джеймса: после его номера на Марсе никто не хотел подавать ему новых идей. И ни у кого не хватало смелости предложить это Явику. Но если уж Стив начинал отношения с Шепардом… Ну, он бы узнал рано или поздно, верно?

В конце дня Кайден сделал открытие, что не он один ждал возвращения на «Нормандию». Гаррус, Тали и Лиара тоже стояли около лифта.

— Кайден. Тебя тоже вызвали? — спросила Лиара.

Он покачал головой:

— Нет, я возвращался на корабль. — И тут его омни-тул пиликнул о полученном уводемлении встретиться со всеми в доках.

Через пару мгновений к ним подлетел аэрокар. Он остановился, и Стив с Шепардом выскочили наружу.

— Я отлично провел время, Шепард, — сказал Стив, быстро его целуя. Хорошо, что вождение Шепарда не испортило их свидание.

Но Кайдена удивило, что Шепард остался возле машины, а Стив отправился к доку один. А потом Шепард развернулся и посмотрел им прямо в глаза:

— Ребят. У меня тут аренда аэрокара еще на пару часов. Залезайте. — Его лицо стало зловещим. — Я настаиваю. — Это точно был его «не подлежащий возражению» тон — тот, который он использовал для приказов.

Устраиваясь в машине, Кайден и остальные обменивались испуганными взглядами, а потом услышали что-то, похожее на злорадный смех Стива.


End file.
